Celui que je devais tuer
by Nicolina
Summary: Pourquoi ce souvenir refait-il surface? Doméki ne souhaite pas que cette malédiction se réalise. POV de Domeki Shonen ai Watanuki/Domeki


**Celui que je devais tuer**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Domeki+Watanuki

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de clamp. Elles ont de la chance. TT

Genre: Romance, drama.

Petit mot : Voici un nouveau one-shot sur XXX Holic. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

_-Shizuka, viens près de moi._

_Je coure vers lui avec un grand sourire. Je l'aime très fort et il s'occupe beaucoup de moi, même s'il a décidé de me déguiser en fille pour renforcer mon caractère. Ca m'est égal, je ne lui en veux pas. C'est mon grand-père et il sait ce qu'il fait. Il veut simplement que je devienne fort._

_-Oui, grand-père ?_

_-Il faut te préparer, dit-il._

_-A quoi ? A quoi dois-je me préparer ?_

_-Un jour, tu rencontreras la personne que tu aimes, et tu la. . ._

_Quoi ? Je n'arrive plus à l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire si je rencontre cette personne ? Mais pourrais-je vraiment aimer quelqu'un ?_

J'ouvre les yeux. Encore ce rêve. Pourquoi le faire sans cesse ? Ca n'a aucun sens. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir des derniers mots de mon grand-père. Haruka Doméki, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir dit plus ? Je me prépare à partir au lycée, mais ce rêve n'arrête pas de me hanter. Que vais-je faire quand je comprendrais que je suis amoureux d'une personne. Cela me fait peur car, je ne sais plus ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai l'impression que cette phrase est de mauvais augures.

Sur le chemin, je croise cet idiot. Watanuki Kimihiro. Ce n'est pas le chemin de son appartement, mais il doit revenir de chez Yûko. De si bon matin, il s'occupe déjà d'elle. Quel idiot.

-Salut ! Dis-je sans le regarder.

-Salut !

Il se met à côté de moi et nous marchons pour aller au lycée. C'est toujours comme ça dès qu'il revient de chez la sorcière. Une sorte de rituelle qui ne lui plait pas bien entendu, mais c'est comme ça.

-Tu m'as préparé quoi à manger ? Demandais-je.

-Nan mais c'est quoi cette question ? S'emporte-t-il. Je ne suis pas ton cuisinier personnel alors ne crois pas que je t'ai préparé quelque chose.

-Alors ?

-Des Yakitori, dit-il finalement.

-Cool.

Watanuki est un bon cuisinier. C'est une qualité que je peux lui reconnaitre, même s'il s'emporte facilement dès que je lui dis quelque chose. Il m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'il ne me supportait pas et pourtant moi j'arrive à la supporter facilement. Je crois que j'aime quand il fait ça. Il se laisse avoir facilement et je trouve ça amusant. Finalement, j'aime ces moments passés avec lui car même si je sais qu'il va réagir toujours de la même façon, il se passera toujours quelque chose avec lui.

Nous arrivons devant le lycée. Himawari nous attend. Elle essaie toujours de fuir Watanuki parce qu'elle sait qu'elle porte malheur. Mais pourtant, je suis là et je le protègerais tant que je serais près de lui. On dirait presque un prince charmant protégeant sa princesse, pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que mes pouvoirs me permettent de le protéger, donc je passe finalement beaucoup de temps avec lui. Pourtant, depuis que nous partageons mon œil droit, je vois de plus en plus les choses qu'il voit. Alors, mon pouvoir va-t-il continuer à rester efficace ?

-Doméki-kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Himawari.

-Ca va, répondis-je simplement.

-D'accord, tant mieux, dit-elle.

Watanuki est en extase devant elle et bizarrement, je ressens un pincement au cœur. C'est n'importe quoi. Je m'éloigne pour aller dans ma salle de cours. Je ne pense pas qu'il arrivera quelque chose à Watanuki. Je le verrais… A travers cet œil. Je ne le surveille pas, mais je ressens ces émotions. C'est pour ça que j'arrive toujours à temps pour l'aider. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça d'ailleurs ? Parce que je me suis habitué à lui ? Des sentiments étranges se bousculent dans ma tête. J'ai fait tellement de choses pour lui, je l'ai protégé sans compter et je l'ai aidé sans me poser de questions. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_-Shizuka, viens près de moi._

_-Oui, grand-père ? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire._

_-Il faut te préparer, dit-il._

_-A quoi ? A quoi dois-je me préparer ?_

_-Un jour, tu rencontreras la personne que tu aimes, et tu la tueras_

_Quoi ? Non, qu'est-ce que. . ._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Non, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit une chose pareille ? Je sais que je suis debout devant mon bureau, dans la salle de classe, mais c'est comme si je ne voyais pas les autres. Pourtant, je sais que le professeur s'avance vers moi et je le regarde sans le voir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demande-t-il.

Je reprends mes esprits. Il faut que je parte. Pourquoi je ne fais pas comme d'habitude et que je ne me rassois pas en m'excusant. Non, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas possible. Je prends mes affaires rapidement et ignore les paroles de mon professeur. Je sais qu'il ne comprend rien, tout comme les autres élèves, mais je m'en fiche, je dois partir. Arrivé dans la cours de l'école, je regarde autour de moi et je croise le regard de Watanuki. Il ne doit pas avoir cours. Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant. Non, je ne dois pas rester là. Il commence à avancer vers moi, mais je m'enfuis. Ce n'est pas digne de moi, mais ce rêve. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

J'arrive chez moi. Alors quoi ? Si je ne tombe pas amoureux, ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, je ne devrais pas me lier à quelqu'un. Mais, c'est trop tard, Watanuki est déjà lié à moi par cet œil. Quelle idée, j'ai eu. Je ferme les yeux et soudain, je vois quelque chose.

_-Watanuki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

C'est Himawari ? Je la vois à travers l'œil de Watanuki. C'est une vision très claire. Je sens les sentiments de Watanuki, il a l'air inquiet. Inquiet ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

_-J'ai croisé Doméki._

_-Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé bizarre. Il aurait dû être en cours, et quand il m'a vu, il s'est enfuit. Je trouve ça étrange. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une expression comme ça._

_-Il était comment ?_

_-Il avait l'air d'être effrayé. Je ne sais pas, j'ai ressenti un drôle de sentiment. Mais ça ne doit être rien. Je passerais le voir tout à l'heure._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Pourquoi veut-il passer me voir ? Il ne s'inquiète jamais pour moi, pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour moi ? L'ai-je vraiment inquiété comme ça. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. Non, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je m'allonge sur le sol et m'endors. Je ne veux pas rêver, mais je me sens fatigué.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. J'ouvre les yeux et me lève difficilement. Au moins, je n'ai pas rêvé, c'est déjà ça. Mais, je n'ai envie de voir personne, surtout pas Watanuki. Et malheureusement, c'est lui, qui se tient devant ma porte. Il a l'air gêné d'être là.

-Salut ! Dit-il. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien pour toi.

-Hello ! Dit une voix derrière Watanuki.

-Bonjour Yûko, dis-je en voyant la jeune femme.

Pourquoi est-elle là ? Ca n'annonce rien de bon. Pourquoi serait-elle sortie s'il n'y avait rien ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demandais-je avec froideur.

-On venait simplement voir si tout allait bien pour toi, dit Yûko.

-Allez-vous en, je vais bien.

Je m'éloigne, afin de leur montrer que je ne veux plus d'eux ici. Je ressens soudain un pincement au cœur. Watanuki semble contrarié. Non, ça suffit, je ne veux plus savoir ce qu'il ressent. Je ne veux pas le savoir. Malgré moi, je me retourne et vois qu'il m'observe avec inquiétude. Non, ne fais pas ces yeux là, Watanuki. J'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me contrôler si je sais que tu ne me hais pas. Yûko n'est plus derrière lui. Il s'avance vers moi.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi, dis-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais il ne le faut pas.

Je le sais, en fait, je le sais. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui. Qui va m'arrêter si je commets l'irréparable ? Je m'approche inexorablement de Watanuki et dès que je me retrouve à sa hauteur, ma main droite se lève pour atteindre son cou. Je lui enserre sans le voir et mon visage s'approche du sien. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?

Mes lèvres ne sont plus très loin des siennes. Ma main l'étrangle. Pourquoi me laisse-t-il faire ? Pourquoi cette confiance alors que je suis en train de le tuer ? Il a les yeux fermés et je l'embrasse finalement. Mes lèvres touchent les siennes avec douceur, comme si je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Mais je sens ma main serrer un peu plus sa gorge. Je veux arrêter. Il est encore vivant car il ouvre ses lèvres et me laisse l'embrasser pleinement. Sa langue électrise mes sens et c'est comme si plus rien n'existait. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt, je ne veux pas le tuer. Ses jambes lâchent, non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas le voir mourir.

Je continue de l'embrasser quand je sens quelque chose autour de moi. Une douce chaleur s'empare de moi et je sens que ma main lâche prise. J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Watanuki. Il est dans mes bras, inconscient. Non, je l'ai tué. . . Non, il respire encore. Je sens son souffle régulier.

-J'ai brisé la malédiction, dit Yûko.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je. Et pour la compensation ?

Je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait gratuitement. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle va me demander en échange.

-Watanuki a déjà payé depuis longtemps, dit-elle. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le prix n'a pas été trop élevé. C'est un souhait qu'il avait fait depuis longtemps. Il ne devait pas mourir. Alors, maintenant, si tu l'aimes, protège-le du mieux que tu peux.

Yûko s'éloigne. Je regarde Watanuki. Il commence à se réveiller. Il sourit en ouvrant les yeux.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne savais pas. J'ai seulement souhaité que tu sois heureux. J'espérais qu'on le soit ensemble.

-J'aurais pu te tuer.

-Je ne peux pas mourir. J'ai beaucoup d'autres choses à faire. Et t'aimer en fait parti.

Je souris et l'embrasse. Je ne comprends pas encore ce qui m'arrive, mais je sais que je ferais tout pour être heureux et rendre heureux, la personne que j'aime.

**Fin !**

Voilà, fini. Alors ? Verdict ? Bisoussssssssssssss à tous ! Nicolina


End file.
